


Sway those hips

by blaiddseren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Short, sirius lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiddseren/pseuds/blaiddseren
Summary: Harry and Draco meet again - very short drabble.- Harry continued to sway his hips to the beat of the music; grinding back against the man behind him -





	

Harry continued to sway his hips to the beat of the music; grinding back against the man behind him and ignoring the murmurs spreading through the crowd. He knew that this was going to end up in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and he knew that he would, inevitably, be subjected to a talk on ‘safe sex’ and ‘don’t sleep with death eaters’ by his godfathers, but as Draco’s hand slipped down Harry’s hip and he whispered a suggestion of finding somewhere more private, Harry found that he didn’t much care about anything else.


End file.
